The Mermaid, The Witch, and the Whitelighter
by IrishGirl87
Summary: A new twist on our favorite story! Someone one new comes from the future. Read and find out... I sux at summaries. Just read, lol.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Usual I own nothing that you recognize from the show, but I do own all that you don't. PLEASE review! Please let me kno what you think. OH! Also I need a beta if anyone is interested in helping me out here!

o0o

CHAPTER 1

A woman wearing black leather pants, and a white corset walked through the dark house quietly. Her long brown hair was tied back into a tight pony tail. She entered the kitchen, and looked around the corner to see if anyone was in there keeping watch. Which luckily there wasn't.

"Some guards." She whispered, and she made her way up the stairs. The stairs thankfully didn't creek this time. "Please house help me out here..." The woman made her way up to the attic, and opened the door slowly. No one there. She walked towards the wall in the far corner, and drew with white chalk the symbol of the charmed ones.

"Where do you think your going sweet heart?" The woman turned around, and looked into the most beautiful blue eyes that captured her heart so many years ago.

"To set things right Wyatt." Four guards approached her, and she back up against the wall. "Chris had the right idea."

"Ahh.. yes that foolish brother of mine. It's a hopeless mission, and I'm actually working on getting him back. Now come here, and take your place beside me!"

"Never! Not with you like this Wyatt. You'll never have me, not until you change.

Hear these words. Hear the rhyme.  
Heed the hope within my mind.  
Send me back to where I'll find  
What I wish in place and time."

The portal opened behind her, and she jumped backwards through the portal just before she was grabbed by the guards.

"NO! STOP HER!" Wyatt screamed, but it was too late she was already gone, and the portal was closed. "DAMN IT!"

o0o

Piper was looking through the Book of Shadows, while Paige and Phoebe created a potion to kill more manicores, just in case they show up again.

"So why are we doing this again? Didn't we defeat them?" Paige asked her sisters.

"Yes, but we never..." Piper didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because a large bright light appeared. When the light faded a woman was lying in the middle of the attic floor. "Uh... Who is that?"

"I have no idea..." phoebe approached the woman, and saw that she was unconscious. "Well, we'll have to wait and find out. Why don't we put the crystals around her just in case." Piper nodded, and surround the unknown woman with the power crystals.

Blue orbs appeared in the attic and Chris and Leo appeared. Leo took one look at the woman, and looked confused. Chris however had a look of pure and unbeleivable shock.

"Chris... Do you know her?" Paige asked as she put her hands on her hips looking at the young whitelighter.

"Um... sorta... she's not evil, don't worry. She just shouldn't be here..." Chris stated as Paige laid down the last power crystal, and an energy field surrounded the girl. "That's not nesscesary..."

"Well, she'll stay like that until WE determine that." Leo said as he stood next to Piper. Chris sat on the couch just as the woman started to stir. She shook her head, and looked around. Her gaze landed on Chris and she smiled.

"It worked! Chris I'm so glad to see you..." She started to step forward, but was shocked by the field. She looked at the crystals, and gave Chris the most confused look. "What..."

"Uh yea hi... we put those there." Phoebe said as the woman turned towards the three sisters. "Who are you?"

"My name is Nerissa O'Hagan." Piper approached the encloser, and looked Nerissa in her eyes. Her eyes were a crystal blue, and seemed to look right through you. "Please Piper..."

"How did you know my name?"

"I'm from the future. I've come here to help Chris. I can not say anything else. You have to believe me!" Nerissa looked at Chris, and Piper followed her gaze.

"Fine." Piper kicked one of the crystals and the force field disappeared. Nerissa smiled and than sighed.

"Chris have you found the demon that's after Wyatt?" Nerissa asked and she frowned when Chris shook his head no. She turned towards Piper and the sisters, and smiled. "You know You were the closest family I ever had. You were like a mother to me Piper..."

"NERISSA!" Chris yelled at her, but she waved him off.

"Please, you have to trust me, I'm here to help. I have a lot at stake to. I know this is all over whelming, but you will understand in time." Nerissa turned to look at Phoebe and smiled. "Phoebe you always helped me with my toughest times. I was never let down when you came around..."

"Nerissa stop this.." Chris stated as he grabbed her, but Phoebe took her other arm, and felt a premonition hit her.

_Premonition:_

_A mermaid swam up to the shore of a Beach, it was Nerissa. She looked around seemingly search for someone. She had a green tail, and wore purple shells over her breast. She sighed, and sank back into the water. Nerissa was in the process of diving back into the ocean, but someone orbed into the water behind her._

_End Premonition_

Phoebe gasped for breathe, and stared at Nerissa. "Oh my god. You're a mermaid." Everyone looked at Nerissa, all except Chris who rolled his eyes.

"Correction... Was a mermaid."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_HEY ALL Chapter 2 is here! As usually I own nothing that you recognize, so please don't sue. Oh please review, and let me know what you all think. The more reviews I get the more I write, lol! OH side note, I need a beta, so if youre interested e-mail me!_

o0o

_ CHAPTER 2_

_Previously:_

Phoebe gasped for breathe, and stared at Nerissa. "Oh my god. You're a mermaid." Everyone looked at Nerissa, all except Chris who rolled his eyes.

"Correction... Was a mermaid."

o0o

"Were a mermaid?" Paige asked finally saying something this entire time.

Nerissa smiled, not quite the same reaction as the last time she had this conversation with them. "Yes... I found true love professed. Granted my father was far from please when I fell in love with a mortal, even if he is a witch."

"Ok, Nerissa that's enough. You must be tired. Maybe she can get some place to sleep somewhere huh Piper?" Chris stated trying as best he could to get Nerissa to stop talking about the future.

"Oh, yes. Come on downstairs. I'll start on dinner." Piper walked over to the play pen, and picked up Wyatt who immediately orbed to Nerissa. Even was beyond shocked. "Well, I guess he likes you." Piper laughed as she walked out of the attic.

Nerissa looked at baby Wyatt, and than turned towards Chris with saddness in her eyes.

"I know. Come on lets get go downstairs." Chris followed the sisters out of the attic, and Nerissa stayed in the attic for a few more seconds.

"I should have told you."

o0o

**Future World**

Wyatt paced his bedroom up and down. She left him, how could she leave him. Wyatt stood at his dresser and looked at the picture in the frame. It was when they first met, she was still a mermaid. Wyatt smirked at the photo.

"Why Nerissa." He thought her foolish for following his brother to the past, but he would never hurt her. "Will bring you back Nerissa, you are my wife."

o0o

**Past World**

Nerissa was in the kitchen with Piper helping her cook dinner. Piper smiled as Nerissa tasted her sauce. Even though she was still skecpital Piper like Nerissa.

"You good at cooking, you know. I'm inpressed." Piper stated, and Nerissa smiled at her.

"I learned from the best..." Nerissa turned fully to Piper, and put her hand on her right hip. "You." Piper looked shocked for a moment, but than smiled.

Piper laughed a bit, and continued smiling. "Really?" Nerissa nodded. "So... are we close in the future?" Nerissa went back to her sauce, and nodded her head.

"Very close. You took me in, and helped me time and time again." Nerissa turned the burner off, and sat on the bar stool in the kitchen.

"So this whole Mermaid thing... Was a as shocked in the future?"

Nerissa chuckled, but shook her head. "You weren't as shocked in the future, but those were different circumstances." Piper nodded, but than had a look of confusion on her face.

"Um... this is sort of a personal question, but are you and Chris... Ya Know." Nerissa's eyes almost bugged out of her head.

"OH GOD NO!" Piper laughed, and almost fell out of the chair. "That's not funny... I mean yea he's good looking, but SO not my type!" Nerissa soon started laughing along with Piper, but they quieted down when Chris walked into the room.

"What's so funny?" he asked, but that only caused the two women to laugh some more. "You two have issues. Have you seen Phoebe?" At Pipers no, Chris orbed out. Nerissa looked at where he was standing, and excused herself.

o0o

"We have to do SOMETHING! Phoebe, if they don't sleep together, than I will not exist." Chris shouted at his aunt. Nerissa walked into the attic, and smirked at the situation.

"Chris I KNOW! Would you calm down they'll hear you!" Phoebe shouted back, and stomped her foot.

"You guys are a really team you know." Phoebe and Chris quickly turned around and stared at Nerissa. "Come on now things will take its rightful place, and course. We have bigger problems than you being conceived Chris." Nerissa crossed her arms over her chest, and stared at him.

"Am I missing something?" Phoebe asked, and Nerissa nodded her head.

"Wyatt knows where I am Chris. He'll come after me." Phoebe looked at Nerissa like she was crazy, and Chris looked like he was about to drop dead.

"He knows where you are?"

"Yes, and I know he'll send some one after me. I know it."

"Wait Wait... Wyatt? Future, Evil Wyatt?" Phoebe asked and Nerissa nodded her head. "How are you connected to him?"

Nerissa sighed, and looked down. "I'm his wife."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Ok... Chapter 3! Yay! Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed so far, luv ya all! Sorry this took so long, but school, work, and I absently started a pirates fic too, . hehe... Please review, let me know how i'm doing, good or bad... all are welcome!

_Previously:_

_"He knows where you are?"_

_"Yes, and I know he'll send some one after me. I know it."_

_"Wait Wait... Wyatt? Future, Evil Wyatt?" Phoebe asked and Nerissa nodded her head. "How are you connected to him?"_

_Nerissa sighed, and looked down. "I'm his wife."_

o0o

"Wow... your Wyatt's wife?" Phoebe asked, and Nerissa nodded her head. "Wow... that's really werid."

"Ok... so not the time for that. If he is coming for you, we have to come up with a plan." Chris stated as he walked towards the Book of Shadows.

"I don't think..." Nerissa was walking towards Chris, but was blown against the wall. Chris and Phoebe turned around, and saw a demon materialize.

"DEMON!" Phoebe yelled as she dodged a fireball. Chris tried to blow him away, but he was wearring an amulet.

"Oh shit..." A fireball hit Chris and the blast knocked him into a mirror which shattered from the contact. Piper and Paige came running up stairs, and saw the demon, but he already threw a fire ball at them.

"No, to get what I came for..." The demon walked towards the unconscious Nerissa, and grabbed her arm. "You're worth a pretty penny mermaid." The demon vanished just as Leo orbed in, and saw everyone laying on the ground.

"Piper..." Leo healed, her than went to Paige, followed by Phoebe and Chris. "What happened?"

Chris cracked his neck, and sighed. "Demon attacked, but he had a protective amulet." Chris looked around, and saw the they were one person short. "Nerissa? NERISSA!" Phoebe also started looking around the attic but she was no where to be found. "Great just great that's all we need."

"Hey it will be okay, we'll find her,..." Paige started, but Chris cut her off.

"No you see... She is really important in more ways than one..."

"What do you mean Chris?" Piper asked as Chris looked through the book looking for the demon.

"What I mean is Nerissa has a royally big family. Her father would destroy us if anything happened to Nerissa."

"Who's her father?" Phoebe asked, even though she really did not wanna know.

"King Trindon. King of the mer-people..."

"WHAT!" The sisters and Leo yelled, but that didn't phase Chris.

"Oh wait there's more, and it gets better. Her husband, yea, is after her. He'll be here soon. When he finds out that..." Chris turned one more page and pointed at the picture "A demonic bounty hunter named Laz kidnapped her. He'll through a rather large fit."

"Who's her husband?" Piper asked as she looked at the picture in the book, but Chris couldn't answer her, because orbs appeared in the attic.

"I am..." Chris and everyone looked up and saw a man dressed in black from head to toe, and shoulder length blond hair. "Chris... Where is she?"

"Wyatt listen to me..."

"WYATT?" Piper screamed, and looked at the older man.

"Hi mother."

o0o

Nerissa groaned and shook her head.

"Ah.. glad you could wake up." Said a female voice, Nerissa looked towards the voice and saw a woiman wearing a two piece white outfit. The skirt she was wearing looked almost see through, the top how ever was a strapless tube top.

"Who are you?" Nerissa tried to remove her arms but they were tied to a bar like wall.

"Well... My name is Constance. I'm a Dark Priestess. I need you to call your father." Nerissa glared at the woman in front of her. She knew this was a no win situation. "Why do you want my father?"

The priestess walked closer to where Nerissa was tied up, and smirked at her. "That is quite simple really. Mermaids such amazing creatures. The power to control the seven seas at you finger tips, and you don't even use it. Such a waste if you ask me."

"No one asked you... and we have respect for our enviorment, the seas have a mind of their own, no one can truly control them." Nerissa strained her wrists to try to get them free, but it was no use. "Let me out of here or you will have HELL to pay. The sisters will come after me."

Constance laughed, and walked back to her alter. "That's what I'm counting on. Princess."

o0o

Wyatt stood in the middle of the attic, and stood staring at his younger brother. Who stared back. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. "I'm going to ask you one more time Chris... Where is Nerissa?"

Chris shifted from foot to foot, and sighed. "A demon took her..."

**TBC**


End file.
